Bar codes are available in a variety of symbologies. One dimensional symbologies include Code 128, Code 39, Interleaved 2 of 5, Codabar, Code 93, Code 11, and MSI. Stacked 1 symbologies include PDF, Code 16K and Code 49. 2D symbologies include Aztec, Datamatrix, and Qcode. Perhaps the most omnipresent bar code symbology is the 1D symbology known as UPC/EAN. UPC/EAN bar codes are standardly used to mark retail products throughout North America, Europe and several other countries throughout the worlds.
Numerous factors can lead to a bar code being unreadable. A bar code symbol can become degraded from extended use, for example, if a wand or other contact reader is swiped across a bar code numerous times. Dust or debris collecting on a bar code, as in a factory or other industrial setting can also negatively affect the capacity of a bar code symbol to be decoded by a reader. The most prevalent forms of degradation actually occur during the printing process, for example ink smearing, improper encodation of the required information, use of improper ink resulting in insufficient bar to space contrast and improperly dimensioned photographic masters. The type of bar code reader being used to read a symbol also has an impact on readability. High quality bar code readers having improved processing functionality and/or improved hardware are able to decode bar code symbols that other bar code readers cannot. Another factor affecting a bar code symbol=s capacity to be decoded is the print quality of the bar code symbol. Bar codes that are printed in accordance with high quality standards can withstand degradation such as caused by use or debris accumulation, and can be read by a variety of bar code readers from high to low quality.
Because bar code print quality has an enormous impact on the capacity of a bar code symbol to be successfully decoded, it is advantageous for users of bar codes such as bar code symbol provides, retail product manufacturers, suppliers, shippers, merchants, and hospitals to monitor the quality of printed bar codes prior to a marked article being circulated for sale or use. The America National Standards Institute (ANSI) Specification ABar Code Print Quality Guideline@ X3.182-1990 established guidelines for verifying bar code symbol print quality. Standards for verifying bar code symbol print quality are also provided in standards promulgated jointly by the International Standards Organization (ISO) and the International Electrotechnical Commission (“IEC”); namely Standard ISO/IEC 15416, “Automatic identification and data capture techniques—Bar code print quality test specification—Linear symbols,” a bar code print quality test specification for linear symbols, and ISO/IEC 15415, “Automatic identification and data capture techniques—Bar code print quality test specification—Two dimensional symbols” establishes guidelines for verifying 2D bar code symbol print quality, a bar code print quality specification for two dimensional symbols. According to the above referenced Standards, bar code symbols may be subject to several quality measurements and may be allocated a numerical or letter grade ranging from zero (F) to 4.0 (A). A higher grade means that the bar code is more likely to be successfully decoded, whereas a lower grade means that the bar code is less likely to be successfully decoded. Historically, the AQuality Specification for the UPC Printed Symbol,@ published by the Uniform Code Council, Inc. of Dayton Ohio, established guidelines for evaluating UPC Codes.
While standards have been developed for evaluating bar code symbols, the devices available for conducting such evaluations continue to exhibit limitations. For example, some available bar code verification devices are large, bulky and expensive. Others require significant set up and/or calibration operations prior to use. Still other available verification devices have been noted to be difficult to operate.
There is a need for a bar code verification device and system which is convenient to operate, and which overcomes various noted problems with prior art verification devices.